


Strange Encounters

by midnightsurge



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eskild the Gay Guru, Isak's friends are supportive, M/M, Talk of mental illness, because they are destined to always meet in bathrooms, but most of it is just gratuitous fluff and people falling in love, strange encounters in bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsurge/pseuds/midnightsurge
Summary: Standing at his sink is what looks to be an angel; with soft blond hair glowing under the bathroom lights and eyes as blue as the sky, Isak wonders if he actually fell back asleep and is still dreaming."Hi," the angel smiles at him, laughter lines crinkling his face. "Sorry about that, I thought everyone was still sleeping.""Um," Isak repeats intelligently. "You're..." he trails off, not sure what his question should actually be. Pretty? Gorgeous? A stranger? A stranger standing in his bathroom very early in the morning and shouldn't Isak maybe be reaching for his phone right about now?"Even," the blond stranger now named Even greets him with a grin, moving forward to shake his hand.OrIsak and Even are students at the University of Oslo. They meet under strange circumstances and it's all Eskild's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in such a long time so please forgive this terrible abomination. I also apparently can't write smut properly anymore, so... sorry? Feel free to ignore!

When Isak opens his eyes in the morning, it's a fight to not chuck his alarm across the room and go back to sleep. He's done it before, though he'd gotten an earful from his teacher for having shown up halfway through the lecture and he's certainly not looking forward to having that happen again.

 

And so it's with great willpower that he slowly pushes the warm covers away and forces himself up, turning the alarm off as he passes it. He opens the door to his room and the apartment is blessedly quiet, his roommates still sleeping soundly. He makes his way down the hall and to the bathroom, tiredly peeling off his shirt as he goes and scratching at his bed head; nothing a good shower can't fix. 

 

Of course, given that his roommates were both still sleeping, Isak expects the bathroom to be empty. Which... it is not.

 

"Um." Isak hesitates, rubs at his tired eyes and looks again.

 

Standing at his sink is what looks to be an angel; with soft blond hair glowing under the bathroom lights and eyes as blue as the sky, Isak wonders if he actually fell back asleep and is still dreaming.

 

"Hi," the angel smiles at him, laughter lines crinkling his face. "Sorry about that, I thought everyone was still sleeping."

 

"Um," Isak repeats intelligently. "You're..." he trails off, not sure what his question should actually be. Pretty? Gorgeous? A stranger? A stranger standing in his bathroom very early in the morning and shouldn't Isak maybe be reaching for his phone right about now?

 

"Even," the blond stranger now named Even greets him with a grin, moving forward to shake his hand.

 

“Um. Isak.” Isak numbly reaches over to reciprocate on autopilot when he realises he's still holding his shirt in his hand and is therefore standing half-naked, in nothing but his boxers, in front of what could admittedly be the prettiest human being he has ever seen. He flushes and hurriedly pulls his hand back, holding the flimsy white shirt in front of his chest in some form of modesty.

 

"Sorry," Even apologises again, clearly attempting to hold back the amused expression on his face but utterly failing to do so. "Eskild said I could use the bathroom in the morning before leaving."

 

Ah. Eskild. That sort of explains it. This must be one of his many boyfriends of the moment. Isak tries to ignore the tug of disappointment in his chest at the revelation.

 

"You're up pretty early for having come in so late yesterday," Even remarks when the conversation doesn't move forward.

 

"Huh?" Isak looks at him quizzically. He's fairly certain he was quiet when he came in last night; he certainly would've remembered running into one of Eskild's boyfriends in the hallway.

 

"I was sleeping on the couch," Even clarifies, tugging at the shirt he's wearing which, on closer look, definitely looks like one of Isak's shirts. "I'm partners with Eskild for a school project and we finished really late so he told me to just crash here. I saw you come in a little while later."

 

"You're wearing my shirt," Isak says dumbly. He needs caffeine. He's also slightly surprised he didn't notice a full-grown human sleeping on his couch when he came in last night. He must have been more exhausted than he thought.

 

Even looks down at the shirt in question with a surprised look. "Eskild grabbed me a change of clothes from his room." His brows crinkle in confusion and Isak has to fight not to coo at how adorable he looks.

 

"Jerk stole my laundry again," Isak grumbles under his breath before noticing once more that he's still very shirtless in front of a very attractive stranger. "Um. I need to... get ready for school?"

 

"Are you asking me?" Even laughs quietly, mindful of the early hour.

 

Isak flushes again and hopes against hope that his body won't betray him in the most embarrassing of ways. "Telling you...?" he can't help the questioning lilt in his voice.

 

Even keeps laughing and moves towards the door of which Isak has still not moved from, bringing both of them closer together. Isak's heart skips a few beats and his stomach drops at the same time and he has the irrational urge to bury his face in the crook of Even's neck and this is so not good, this is really not the time. He looks up at the other boy from under his lashes, trying not to reveal just how much the new proximity is affecting him, and notices just how much taller Even is.

 

"I need to get past you if you wanna use the bathroom," Even tells him quietly, his blue eyes drawn to Isak's mouth.

 

"Right," Isak murmurs, his body feeling heavier than usual, almost as if Even is surrounded by his own gravitational pull that's slowly forcing Isak ever closer. "Um. Right." Isak shakes himself out of his stupor and shuffles a little to the side, giving Even enough space to pass through. 

 

Isak holds his breath as the other walks past him, their arms brushing against each other; that mere split second of contact is enough to raise goosebumps on Isak’s skin and he has to fight himself to close the door between them and not just run after Even. He blames the early morning and lack of caffeine for his current tragic loss of self-control.

 

Hopefully Even will be long gone once Isak is done with his shower.

 

Quite obviously, things don’t go Isak’s way.

 

He walks into the kitchen while toweling his hair dry, fully dressed and nearly ready to leave when he finds Even leaning against the kitchen counter, a glass of water in his hand.

 

“Hi!” Even greets with another smile that makes Isak’s heart flutter and his feet stop in their tracks. “So... I wanted to make you coffee as an apology for this morning. But you guys don’t have any.”

 

“Yeah, um. We ran all out earlier this week and we haven’t gotten any yet,” Isak tells him with what he hopes is a calm voice. He wrings the towel nervously between his hands. “I’ve just been getting some from the cafe on the way to school.”

 

“University of Oslo, right?” Even drinks the rest of his glass and places it in the sink, bringing him closer to Isak. “Eskild told me you were in your first year? Funny, I haven’t seen you around campus.”

 

Isak nods, his eyes downcast. “It’s a... It’s a big campus. And my schedule is a little weird so...”

 

“Well Isak, as an apology for this morning, I’ll be treating you to your morning coffee,” Even beams at him and moves past him to get his things out of the living room.

 

Their walk towards the school is quiet but that changes when they enter the coffee shop and the smell of roasted beans has Isak feeling moderately more alive than he had when he’d woken up.

 

“So you and Eskild... you’re in the same program?” Isak asks, trying to find a topic of conversation while they wait in line.

 

“No,” Even answers with a shake of his head and turns to look at him. “I’m in Media Studies. Eskild and I share an elective though and we got partnered up.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Isak scoffs with humour. “It’ll be a miracle if you can get him to do anything.”

 

“Eh, it hasn’t been so bad,” Even shrugs as they move up in line. “At least I got to meet you, right?” he nudges Isak with a smile before going up to the counter to place their orders. “What kind of coffee do you want?”

 

Isak has to fight really hard to not jump him then and there.

 

The rest of their walk to school is filled with chatter, the coffee perking them up and warming them in the dreary autumn weather. They join the throng of bleary eyed students getting ready for the day and Isak hitches his backpack higher on his shoulder, wondering if he could get away with delaying their inevitable goodbye but a glance at his phone tells him he’s very close to running late for his first class.

 

“I should...” he trails off, vaguely pointing towards the main building but not wanting to say the words out loud.

 

Even nods, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone before extending it towards Isak. “Your number?”

 

Isak stares. “Huh?”

 

“Well, seeing as how I’m apparently wearing your clothes and not Eskild’s, I’d like to be able to return them to you once I’ve cleaned them,” he smiles, hand still outstretched.

 

Isak nods hesitantly and takes the phone, willing his hands not to shake as he puts in his number. “Um. What time do you finish your class today?” he asks as he types in the number carefully.

 

“Oh, I don’t have class today,” Even tells him happily when he takes his phone back, smiling down at it. “I’ll text you later!” He waves at a flabbergasted Isak and walks away with a spring in his step.

 

Isak stares after him with wide eyes. What the hell had just happened?

 

***

 

“So I hear you met Even,” are Eskild’s first words as he walks into the kitchen. He leans on the counter next to where Isak is stirring pasta sauce, an all-knowing expression on his face.

 

Isak nearly loses his grip on the spoon. “How the hell did you already hear about that?” Does Eskild have magic powers or something?

 

The older man shrugs, clearly trying to keep the mystery up for as long as he can. Eskild being Eskild however, he doesn’t hold back for long. “Even texted me; he was asking about you.”

 

Isak looks at him from the corner of his eye. “He was?” He’s aiming for nonchalant but he’s very certain he’s nowhere near it. His own phone is burning a hole in his pocket, the thread of his ongoing conversation with Even seeming almost surreal at this point.

 

Eskild hums and leans in closer, trying to get a peak at the contents in the pot. “He wants to know if I’m bringing you this Friday.” The thing with Eskild is that he has this annoying habit of speaking about things as if the other person already knows everything, even though he knows with absolute certainty they don’t; case in point, whatever will be happening on Friday.

 

Isak bats him away, protective of his food but already knowing that no matter what he does, Eskild will eat half of it before Isak even gets his plate ready. “What’s on Friday?”

 

“I’ll tell you if you give me some food.”

 

Of course. Isak sighs.

 

Eskild finally tells him as they’re sitting together at the kitchen table, Isak’s food split in half between them. “There’s a whole bunch of us going to a club for a classmate’s birthday,” he answers mid-chew. “He was asking if I could convince you to tag along.”

 

Isak ignores the flutter in his chest at the words and tries not to react too much to them, aware of Eskild’s eyes fixated on him. “That’s chill,” he forces a shrug.

 

Eskil huffs and lets his fork fall against the plate, the clattering sound loud between them. “Seriously? Is that all you have to say? An older, _very_ attractive boy is running after you, and the only thing you have to say is ‘that’s chill’?” He huffs again, glaring at his younger roommate. “You don’t deserve nice things, Isak.”

 

Isak laughs at him and continues eating. He can’t help the rush of giddiness that forces a small smile on his face, already looking forward to seeing the Even in a different setting.

 

“Isak,” Eskild starts again after a quiet moment, twirling his fork in the last of his pasta. “As happy as I am for you about this whole thing, just... be careful, ok?”

 

Isak looks up at him with a questioning glance, pushing his chair back and taking his own empty plate to the sink. He starts washing the dishes when Eskild comes to stand beside him, drying the dishes Isak passes him.

 

“Even broke up with his long-term girlfriend not too long ago,” Eskild tells him after a moment. “That’s not why I’m saying be careful,” he elaborates when Isak simply raises an eyebrow. “No one knows why they broke up but it seemed to have been a big deal, and Even wasn’t doing too great right after, even though he was the one who initiated the break up.”

 

“People go through break ups all the time,” Isak remarks with a frown, washing the last pot. “No one is usually happy after them, even if they were the ones to do it. That’s not exactly something to be careful about.”

 

“Yes, but he seemed off in a... worse way? I’m just taking into account your history with your mother, Isak,” Eskild finally got to the point. “As much as Even is awesome, sometimes there’s just a little something under the surface that makes it seem as though he’s not completely _there_.”

 

Isak is quiet as he lets those words sink in. It had taken a while for his relationship with his parents to get better. He’d spent the better part of his time in high school ignoring their existence and only contacting his father when he needed money for rent. It wasn’t until he’d pulled himself together at the end of his third year that he’d let himself talk to them again. “What are you saying?” he finally asks.

 

“I’m saying talk to him before you jump into this head first,” Eskild smiles at him and ruffles his hair, hurriedly stepping back before Isak could hit him for it. “Seriously though, I still can’t believe you have such a hot boy running after you. You still wear snap-backs. This world is unfair.”

 

***

 

Isak is willingly sitting in the library, trying to work on an assignment due in two hours when his phone lights up next to him, notifying him to a new message from Even. He stares at the word document blinking back at him on his laptop before pushing it back decisively and grabbing his phone, unlocking it with shaky hands. He’s tried to be more careful since the talk with Eskild but he can’t help how his heart skips a beat in his chest when Even’s name pops up on his screen. Fuck’s sake, they’ve only known each other for three days.

 

**15:15**

**Even**

Eskild says you’re coming on Friday? :)

 

Isak smiles and secretly thanks Eskild and his matchmaking ways, though he would never tell him that to his face.

 

**Isak**

Yeah! You’re going too?

 

**Even**

Definitely :) Are you at school today?

 

**Isak**

Yeah :( stuck at the library working on an assignment I forgot about :(:(:( you?

 

Isak stares at the thread, willing the three little dots to appear but Even doesn’t answer back. Slightly disappointed, he puts his phone back down and drags his laptop closer. It’s a good thing Even didn’t answer back, actually; Isak really needs to finish this stupid assignment.

 

He’s fully concentrated and typing away when someone slides into the seat directly opposite him a few moments later, startling Isak into looking up. He nearly exclaims when he sees it’s Even sitting down, a smile on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands.

 

“You’re a life saver, oh god thank you,” Isak nearly throws himself over the table to hug the older boy when Even slides one of the cups over to him. He inhales the smell of coffee and chugs down half of it in one go, uncaring of how hot the liquid still is. He flushes a little when he catches Even staring at him with wide eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t even say hi.”

 

“Hi,” Even chuckles and settles back in the chair. “How’s your assignment going?”

 

“Blegh,” is the only answer Isak gives him, prompting Even to laugh even louder and attract stares from students around them.

 

“Oh yeah, I brought this back for you,” Even tells him as he places a bag on the table between them. When Isak opens it with a curious look, he discovers the clothes Eskild had lent the older boy earlier on in the week. “They’re washed and everything,” Even continues after a moment. “Also, sorry your roommate gave me your clothes.”

 

Isak flushes a little when he nearly says he didn’t mind seeing Even wearing his clothes and that he would also not be averse to seeing that happen more often. “Thanks,” he forces himself to say instead, putting the bag away with his things, “you didn’t have to do that. And Eskild is an ass, he always steals my clothes.”

 

Even stares at him for a little, a wistful smile on his face and a blush rising to his pale cheeks when he seems to realise what he’s doing; he hurriedly pulls a few books out of his bag and places them on the table. “Mind if I study with you?” he asks as he flips through them a little distractedly.

 

“Go for it,” Isak tells him happily. His conversation with Eskild comes to bite him in the ass though and he knows he has to ask sooner than later. “Hey, Even?” he asks after a few minutes of blankly staring at his screen. “I hope you don’t mind, but... Eskild sort of told me about your situation? With your ex-girlfriend?” he clarifies when he sees Even stiffening.

 

“Ah,” Even nods, his eyebrows pinched together in thought.

 

“Was he not supposed to?” Isak asks when Even doesn’t elaborate.

 

“No, no, not at all!” Even hurries to reassure him. “It’s just that I wanted to tell you all about it at a better time, but I guess now works just as well.” He stops for a bit, clearly thinking about how to continue.

 

Isak sits in his seat, feeling nervous without knowing the reason why. Is Even about to tell him that he’s actually straight and not really interested?

 

Even sighs and squares his shoulders. “I’m bipolar.”

 

Isak waits. And waits.

 

“You’re not saying anything,” Even says after a while, still clearly nervous as hell.

 

“I’m... not quite sure what to say? I thought you were going to tell me you were straight and not interested?” Isak opens his mouth and blurts out.

 

“What?! Isak, have you seen yourself? Why in the world would I not be interested?” Even stares at him with wide eyes.

 

Isak lets his head fall against the desk and mumbles. “Oh god, I’ve just made an ass out of myself.”

 

“Isak... are you not worried about me being bipolar?” Even asks him with a quiet voice.

 

The hesitance in his words makes Isak sit up right away. The seriousness of the conversation makes Isak consider his words carefully before speaking. “If you had asked me only a year ago, I think I would’ve told you yes.” Even visibly deflates at the words but Isak continues before he could get the wrong idea. “My mom is schizophrenic. It was... really bad, a few years ago. My dad had left, and I couldn’t handle my mom’s episodes on my own, so I left too. Eskild found me drunk off my ass at a gay bar at 2 AM and took me in, and I’ve been living there since.” He thinks back to how difficult his life would’ve been without Eskild there to help him out; he doesn’t want to imagine where he’d be today without him. “A year ago, I would’ve told you yes, but not anymore. So much has changed, and I’ve realised that it wasn’t any easier on my mom to have to go through this, especially not alone. Things are better now. I _understand_ things better now.”

 

“Isak...” Even trails off, his eyes locked on him.

 

“My friend Magnus, his mom is bipolar too. I’ve met her a bunch of times, and honestly, hanging around them is a good part of the reason I was able to make up with my mom. You being bipolar... it doesn’t scare me, Even,” he tells him honestly, his heart still racing. He happens to glance down at his computer screens and realises how little time he still has left to finish his assignment and swears out loud.

 

“Work on your assignment,” Even tells him with a relieved laugh, colour finally returning to his cheeks. “We can talk about this another time.”

 

Isak smiles at him gratefully, his stomach flip flopping at the sight of the other boy’s beautiful smile but dutifully goes back to working on his assignment. He can’t help the simmer of excitement growing through him every time he catches Even staring at him, and wonders what the party on Friday night will mean for them.

 

***

 

Isak is nervous when finally Friday rolls around; he stands around in his kitchen, fidgeting with random appliances while his friends sit around the table pre-drinking. His eyes keep glancing over at the clock, willing it to move faster so Eskild could get home from work and they could finally get going.

 

“Would you just sit down man, you’re freaking out way too much! Didn’t the guy already admit to being interested in you?” Jonas throws him a can of beer which Isak catches gratefully.

 

“I mean, sort of?” He gulps down half the can in one go. “We haven’t really had the chance to talk about it since then.”

 

“It’s been like a week since you guys met! You’re so hooked,” Magnus cackles, filling his mouth with chips and nearly spitting them all out when Mahdi kicks at him. “And didn’t he walk you to school for your stupid 8AM class instead of going home to sleep like a normal person?

 

“You haven’t seen him since the library?” Mahdi asks him, the other two quieting down and waiting for the answer.

 

“We both had assignments and exams; we’ve only been able to text,” Isak shrugs and leans against the counter only to perk up immediately when the front door opens. Eskild shows up in the kitchen a few seconds later.

 

“Hi boys!” he greets them before turning to glare at Isak. “I’ll be ready to go on my own time, don’t rush me.”

 

“Eskild!” Isak whines, “we’ve already been waiting forever!”

 

“You cannot rush perfection, Isak!” Eskild calls out as he saunters away, leaving the boys to stare at the empty doorway.

 

“He’s not wrong,” Magnus eventually shrugs.

 

The club is packed when they get there, Eskild leading the way in and towards a group of his friends. Isak feels his heart rate spike up with anticipation at seeing Even again. Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi drag him to the bar first and they get themselves drinks, his friends trying to fill him with even more liquid courage.

 

The strobe lights are nearly blinding as they illuminate the dance floor, the mass of dancing bodies converging together without an ounce of space between them. They aren’t there for long before Isak finally spots _him_ ; his hair looks pale under the strobe lights, a gleaming blond that frames perfect features Isak has a hard time believing could possibly exist. He swallows harshly when their eyes meet, a lump forming in his throat when Even catches his eyes, the young man’s full lips twisting up in a smirk. Even starts to make his way over, deftly avoiding other people who try to grab onto him, his full attention focused on Isak alone. Isak feels his stomach drop low, his legs nearly giving out and causing him to bump into Jonas.

 

“You okay?” Jonas laughs at him, catching him before he embarrassingly tips over. He looks up in the same direction Isak is and laughs even harder when he catches sight of what caused his friend to freeze so suddenly. “So is that Even?”

 

Isak fails to swallow past his dry throat. “Yeah,” he answers distractedly, hardly paying attention to his friends when Even comes to a stop in front of him. The strobe lights keep highlighting his silky pale hair and his plump mouth and his blue eyes look like glaciers from the northern seas and clearly Isak has had way too much to drink already if this is where his thoughts automatically go. He nearly chokes on air when Even’s arms wrap around him in a hug.

 

“Hi,” Even whispers in his ear, his lips dragging against sensitive skin for a millisecond before pulling away. “Are these your friends?” he asks louder.

 

Isak is frozen in place for a second before Jonas helpfully elbows him. “Oh! Yeah, yes, these are my friends. Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus.” Each of his friends wave their hellos and helpfully disperse, not giving Isak enough time to try and pull them back to use them as a social shield.

 

“I’m happy you came,” Even tells him as he gets closer, “we didn’t really get to talk much after the library.”

 

Isak looks up at him from under his lashes. “Yeah. Although I think I remember you telling me you were into me.” Clearly the alcohol has given him enough courage to blurt his mind out loud.

 

Even’s smile widens and they’re nearly plastered front to front now, the loud bass vibrating across the floors under their feet. “Wanna dance?”

 

Isak licks his dry lips and nods hastily, obediently following Even as he grabs his hand and drags him to the middle of the dance floor, other couples packed in close around them. He can feel his heart pulsating in his throat when Even drags their bodies together, his hands sliding down to rest against Isak’s lower back. They follow the rhythm, moving instinctively as though they’ve always done this, ignoring everyone else around them.

 

With the growing heat of the moment, Isak can’t help himself. “In case you were wondering,” he leans up to speak in Even’s ear, one hand wrapped around his shoulders and the other twisting in the strands at the nape of Even’s neck, “I’m interested in you too.”

 

He knows it’s the right thing to say when he pulls back and sees Even’s eyes, pale blue rings around dilated irises. He feels Even’s chest tightening as he inhales rapidly before their lips are crushed together, Even kissing him as though he would never have a chance to do so again.

 

Isak moans aloud, the sound drowned out by the loud music around them but Even must feel it because he answers back in kind, his tongue peeking out to lick at Isak’s bottom lip, pulling back to nip at it carefully with his teeth. “I’ve spent the past week thinking only of you,” Even mumbles against his mouth, surging forward to kiss him again, one hand falling lower and squeezing tight.

 

Isak’s head is spinning with how much he wants this, his nails nearly clawing at the sensitive skin on Evan’s neck as he drags him even closer, his tongue darting out to lick at him. He can feel himself harden in his pants and, normally such a situation would have been so embarrassing with his friends and so many people he knows around him, but he doesn’t give a shit; right now, he just wants Even. With that thought in mind, he breaks away from the other and grabs his hand before he can start asking questions, dragging Even towards the bathrooms at the back of the club.

 

The door slams open as they tumble through it, uncaring of the ruckus they’re making and the looks they’re attracting. The men’s bathroom is thankfully empty and Isak lets himself be led into a stall and pushed against the flimsy metal door, Even plastering himself against him with no time to waste. Their erections rub together and Isak throws his head back, gasping loudly as he feels electric pulses singe through his nerves.

 

“Even!” Isak breathes out, the other boy’s lips migrating to his neck, his mouth latching on to the delicate skin at the base of Isak’s neck and sucking _hard_. Isak wonders if it’s possible to come in his pants just from this. Even lets go after a moment only to drop to his knees, and isn’t that just the most beautiful thing Isak has ever seen?

 

Even pops open the button on his jeans and pulls them down halfway Isak’s thighs, leaning forward to mouth hungrily at Isak’s clothed erection. Isak can feel every muscle in his body tightening nearly painfully, sparks already growing at the bottom of his spine and he knows for a fact that he’s not going to last long at all.

 

“Even -” he tries again, trying to catch his breath while Even tongues him through damp fabric, “if you don’t stop now, I’m going to come embarrassingly fast.” His hands clench, pulling the fabric of Even’s shirt tight across his shoulders. “Please - I want to.. I want,” he struggles to say, arousal and embarrassment rendering it difficult to speak.

 

Even pulls away slightly to look at him, all glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. “What do you want?” he whispers hoarsely, his fingers skimming the band of Isak’s boxers.

 

“I...” Isak takes a deep breath, his legs shaking. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Even’s mouth gapes open, his blue eyes shot wide as he takes in the words. “Yeah,” he nearly groans out, “yes, let’s do that.” He stands and carefully lifts Isak’s pants back up, working at the button under Isak’s questioning glance. “I’m gonna fuck you in a bed, where it’s gonna be comfortable, and where we’ve got stuff with us.”

 

Isak’s eyes close in realisation. _Stuff_. “We can... We can go back to mine?” He tries not to blush at the memory of having gone to the store just yesterday to buy condoms and lube in the hopes of this happening. He watches Even nod enthusiastically but stops him before he can open the stall door. “Before we go, I should... I should tell you, that I’ve never - I’ve never really done this before.” He swallows harshly, hoping it won’t make Even change his mind, but needing him to at least know.

 

“At all?” Even asks without judgment in his voice.

 

Isak shakes his head. He’d explain the whole lengthy and painful process of his coming out, but he would honestly rather leave it for another time and just focus on the now.

 

“Okay,” Even nods, his hands coming up to frame Isak’s face. He leans in and drops a soft kiss on Isak’s lips. “That’s okay. We can still do this tonight or we can wait as long as you want; it’s no pressure, Isak.” He punctuates the statement with another lingering kiss. “We can go back on the dance floor and continue partying-”

 

“No,” Isak shakes his head, his heart skipping several beats. He pulls Even closer to him, reminding them both that they’re still very much aroused. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me home and fuck me.”

 

It doesn’t take much more to convince him. Soon they’re making their way back through the crowd on the dance floor, the exit getting closer when Isak catches Jonas’ eye across the room. Jonas lights up and lifts a questioning brow to which Isak nods bashfully. He tries to not pay attention as Jonas cheers and turns around to tell Mahdi and Magnus about Isak leaving early with Even.

 

The ride back to Isak’s apartment is tense with anticipation, the two of them making an effort to not be all over each other in public. They sit on adjoining seats on the tram, their thighs pressing together as their only point of contact. Isak can feel Even turning to look at him every once in a while but he knows that if he tries to meet his gaze, Isak will most likely cave before they get to his place and giving others a public show is not really something he’s interested in.

 

All bets are off once they make it past the threshold. Even has Isak pinned against the wall the second they enter the apartment, his hands roaming over Isak’s back before reaching the defined muscles of his ass, squeezing lovingly before gabbing his thighs and lifting him up in his arms, using the wall as leverage. Isak moans brokenly when that brings his hard cock in contact with Evan’s abdomen, his legs locking around the other’s waist.

 

“Oh - fuck!” Isak gasps and bends his head down to catch Even’s lips in a searing kiss. Out of all the scenarios he could have possibly created for himself about this very moment, he doubts any of them would ever measure up to the real thing. He has a harder time wrapping his mind around the fact that Even can lift him as though he weighs nothing.

 

“Fuck - that morning,” Even moans against his mouth, “with your messy hair and your pretty face, I thought I was just imagining you.”

 

Isak laughs disbelievingly. “I thought I’d gone back to sleep and that you were just a dream.”

 

Even looks up at him, panting harshly. “I guess we owe Eskild a really big thank you.”

 

Isak bends and kisses him. “How about we think about that after you’ve fucked me into the mattress, hm?” He grins when Even nods hastily. “Let’s go to my room.” He likes to think that a combination of the alcohol wearing off and his nearly constant state of arousal since he’s met Even have made him bolder in a way he normally isn’t. Looking at Even’s flushed face and feeling the other’s erection pressing tantalizingly against his, Isak can’t help but feel like the most confident person in the world.

 

Even reluctantly lets him down, his hands skimming lovingly along Isak’s sides. “Okay,” he breathes out and follows Isak wherever he goes.

 

***

 

The next morning finds them wrapped around each other, pale sunlight filtering in from the flimsy white curtains. Isak groans and tries to bury his face further in the crook of Even’s neck, causing the other to laugh out loud and pull the sheets higher up over them.

 

“Is that better?” Even asks him with a giggle, watching the younger man try to hide from the light. They’re still naked, bare skin pressing against bare skin and neither of them would have it any other way.

 

“S’too early,” Isak mumbles, his lips brushing against Even’s delicate skin. “No school. More sleep.”

 

“As much as I would love to stay here and never move ever again,” Even kisses his forehead, “I need to use the bathroom.”

 

“Nooooo,” Isak groans painfully, not wanting to lose his comfortable pillow. With as much effort as he can muster so early in the morning, he plasters himself over Even’s naked body and refuses to move. “No.”

 

Even’s arms come up to cradle his back, his fingers trailing idly over smooth skin. “I guess I can wait a little,” he smiles, tangling his legs with Isak’s.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Isak mumbles out after a while, his eyes still firmly shut. “I think I passed out before you did.”

 

“Yeah, fell asleep right after you,” Even nuzzles against the top of his head. “Why’d you ask?”

 

Isak shrugs tiredly before forcing himself up a little to meet Even’s gaze. “Magnus’s mom doesn’t always sleep well; I just wanted to make sure you were okay spending the night here.”

 

Even is silent for a moment, but his steady embrace reassures Isak that he hasn’t completely screwed himself over by bringing up the issue. “I’ve been... okay, for a while. My meds usually help, but sometimes it slips up. It’s been okay now, though. I think the last big episode I had was when I broke up with Sonjia.”

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Isak lets his chin rest on his the back of his hand, fingers idly tracing patterns on Even’s chest. It’s almost worrying how quickly they’ve grown to be intimately comfortable together.

 

“I think it was so hard to do because we’d been together for so long?” Even tries to explain, clearly trying to piece the right words together. The world around them is still quiet, the early morning hour meaning everyone around them is still asleep. “I was diagnosed when we were together and I guess she took on the role of caretaker more than that of being an equal partner in our relationship. It felt like she had to control everything and at some point I just... couldn’t handle it anymore.” He shrugs self-consciously, all the while being careful not to jostle Isak too much. “The aftermath wasn’t pretty.”

 

Isak is quiet as he thinks it over, his ear pressed against the steady thud of Even’s heart. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he murmurs into his skin.

 

“Don’t be,” Even hugs him closer before letting go. “I _really_ have to go pee now, I’ll be right back!” He lightly pushes Isak off with a laugh, standing before he can be stopped and hunting around the room for a pair of underwear to make himself semi-decent. He blows Isak a kiss as he exits the room, ignoring Isak’s protesting groans.

 

Isak huffs and burrows deeper into the bed, unaware of the time passing by as he nearly falls back asleep when the door bursts open once more, Even rushing back in and almost slamming it shut behind him, his eyes wide with surprise.

 

“So. Eskild is here. And he’s extremely handsy in the morning. He’s trying to pinch my bruises.” The door behind him rattles under the force of Eskild’s knocks.

 

“Isak! Even! Aren’t you going to thank your gay guru for setting you guys up together?” Eskild sing-songs through the door. “I saw those hickeys on you, Even! I definitely deserve a really big gift for this!”

 

Isak can’t help the way his eyes trail down the coloured bruises littering Even’s skin, from the delicate line of his neck to the jut of his hipbones; Isak flushes when he realises he knows there’s more marks to be found under the fabric of Even’s boxers.

 

“He’s never going to let us live this down,” Isak finally says once he gets his mouth to work again. “He’s going to lord this over us for the rest of our relationship.”

 

“Relationship?” Even grins widely at him. “Does that mean I’m your boyfriend now, Isak?” He saunters closer to him, ignoring the incessant knocks on the door.

 

Isak blushes even harder and tries to hide under the blankets, his naked form feeling all the more obvious to him in that moment. He doesn’t get very far before Even is crawling over him, his lips smacking kisses all over Isak’s bare shoulders.

 

“I want you to call me your boyfriend; and I want to call you my boyfriend,” Even confesses, leaning down to kiss his lips too. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the morning I walked you to school. Can I?”

 

“Yeah,” Isak answers breathlessly, nodding when Even smiles brighter. “Yeah, okay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here](http://midnightsurge.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
